Rozenne Evans
Name: Rozenne "Roz" Evans Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'9" Weight: 180 pounds Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: CZ75 combat pistol Appearance: Rozenne can be best described as stocky. She is taller and heavier than most girls, something she dislikes since she feels not feminine. She stands out in the crowd because of her olive-colored skin and stature. She is rarely seen in her full height, however, since she often slouches and tries to make herself smaller than she is. She has a bit of acne on her face, mainly on her t-zone. Her financial situation dictates her clothing choice: she buys the cheapest pieces of clothing of the darkest color. She often wears brandless black shirts and jeans. She wants to wear prettier, more fitting clothes but she can't afford it so she sometimes make patches for her jeans or gets cheap shirts with designs. She rarely wears makeup, only when her sister applies it for her for a special occasion. On the day of the announcement, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a beige jacket. She had a pair of blue, washed up jeans with a rose patch on the back. She was wearing her indoor black gym class shoes. She also had a bit of concealer and foundation applied by her sister on her face. Interests: Rozenne’s quiet life is marked by her quiet hobbies. She enjoys reading books and short stories. Her favorite genre is romantic comedies, but she also has a taste for horror and supernatural. She likes working at the local grocery shop because she gets to hang out with her sister and, since the majority of the clients are minorities, she feels comfortable being herself. Her favorite topic is English followed by Social Sciences. Other than reading and working, she likes to hang out with her friends after school or on weekends. History: Rozenne’s parents, Mark Evans (40) and Amelia Evans née Robert (42), met during their military service. Mark worked as an instructor for the air force and Amelia as a communication and information systems specialist. They started dating and had two children in quick succession, Jobenna (19) and Rozenne (18). Due to their native american ancestry, the young family faced discrimination but because of the parents’ work in the military, they were able to defend themselves against some of the accusations of being ‘unamerican’. This excuse is often used by Roz when she is picked upon even though she dislikes the military, since it works without needing her to elaborate on it. Rozenne and Jobenna are two opposites. Jobenna has always been pretty and vibrant, she didn’t struggle to make friends because of her looks and, due to her light skin, she was able to pass as a tanned white person. Her sister Rozenne wasn’t as lucky, she learned quickly that she needed to speak quietly and avoid crowds because she’d be a target for bullying due to her size, skin color, and when she turned 12, her height and acne problems. She avoids social gatherings, never gives her opinion about anything that might get her in trouble. The difference between the girls was, when they were younger, a source of fights. Roz was jealous of Jobenna’s ability to pass as white and being generally prettier than her, and she would often complain about it to her parents and refuse to interact with her. Both of Rozenne’s parents work for the majority of the year on a military base so the sisters are often alone with each other in their small apartment. Their relationship started to get better as they grew older since they were often forced to cooperate to meet their needs. They both share the same room, like similar things and work at the same grocery shop so they can find comfort in one-another in times of need. The financial situation of the family has been an enormous stress factor for Rozenne. Despite both parents having a full-time job in the army, they still struggle to meet end since of their social status, the cost of living and Jobenna’s formation as a secretary. Roz started working at the same place as her sister to help themselves afford food and rent when their parents’ paychecks aren’t enough to cover their needs. At school, she does her best to pass her classes but doesn’t put in any more effort than that. She doesn’t really see the point of continuing her studies after high school since she will be taken for her forced military service, which she isn’t enthusiastic about since she doesn’t understand why her country has been at war. While not actively against the regime, she doesn’t support it along with the Program which she finds cruel. She does feel torn on the inside because the army is the reason why her family is doing better than some of the other minority families but struggles with feeling happiness knowing that. She still dreams to go to college studying English or Journalism but she knows that dream will involve a lot of resources from her family. Personality: In one word, Rozenne is quiet. She doesn’t speak her opinion unless she is talking with her close friends or her sister. She would rather be an observer than participating in something. However, when she is around people she trust, Rozenne opens up. She likes to discuss topics like short stories, school, and novels. She isn’t abrasive and avoids conflict, preferring to retreat than to fight back against the bullies. Reputation: Rozenne isn’t well-known at school. She rarely interacts with the majority of her peers, keeps to herself and stays alone reading books. When she does interact with other people, it’s when it is her friends, other minority students, or when people come to pick on her. Teachers do enjoy her presence in class due to her quietness and her punctuality but they would prefer if she put more efforts in her work and participated more in class. The above biography is as written by Rika Furude. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Rika Furude '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''CZ75 Combat Pistol (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Rodney Vasicek 'Enemies: 'Ambrose Lexington 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Rozenne's elimination via rescue marked the halfway point of Prologue. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Rozenne, in chronological order. Before: *Clean Up On Aisle 4 Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Where The Flower Goes To Die *Meet Cute *Dinner and a Movie *Anahuac *Emotional Resolution *...And An Ending After: *Anatomy of a Rose Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rozenne Evans. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters